Pavement
by Dahlia23
Summary: Friends. Allies. Partners in crime. Connected souls. No matter the name, it means the same-someone weaves themself into the pavement of your life's path, and walks with you along the way. BxJ friendship, canon couples.


**A/N: **Welcome to my brand new story, Pavement. If you're a reader of HBM, I should tell you that I've had to pull that story temporarily. I found a story that was far too similar to what I had plotted for it, so I'm going to rework it, and then repost. I hope you'll stick with it.

Extra, extra special thanks to everyone who read has preread this chapter for me, Maggieloo402, Cullenbanger9, EverythingIDo, Writerinmydreams007, and Pomme_de_Terre. To the ladies of Twitter, thank you so much for supporting and encouraging me to write and post this. I love you all like crazy.

**This story is based on true events. Because it is, in so many ways, real life, it's not always pretty. In fact, it gets downright ugly. This is not rated M for smut (though there may be some), rape, or cutting, but for the situations and events these characters endure. At its heart, this is a tale of life-altering friendship and a testament to persistence, determination, and strength of character. If that's not your bag, I understand. If so, welcome to Pavement.**

**SM owns the characters.**

**Pavement**

**Chapter One: The Aftermath**

"_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge—myth is more potent than history—dreams are more powerful than facts—hope always triumphs over experience—laughter is the cure for grief—love is stronger than death." Robert Fulghum_

May 1, 2010

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock, stopping the offensive noise. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. Two o'clock in the afternoon, and I was still asleep.

I threw the covers from my body and sat up in the bed, curling my legs into my chest. I rested my head on my knees and began taking deep breaths. I had been awake for less than two minutes and, already, I felt the familiar prickle of tears coming to my eyes.

_Hadn't I cried enough? How did my body continue to even _make_ tears?_

Fighting them back, I rose from the bed and walked over to my favorite spot in my bedroom—the window. When Edward and I had first bought the house, he had a large bay window put in our master bedroom, complete with a plush window seat. Edward always did have a way of anticipating what I would want or need, and doing his best to give it to me. I had spent countless hours perched in this window-reading, napping, and even spending time with our beautiful daughter, Nessie. This favorite spot of mine, and my truly amazing husband and daughter, had always given me comfort, peace.

Today, though, the familiarity felt cold and lonely. I wasn't sure that comfort or peace existed anymore.

"Bella?" I heard Edward enter the room. I looked at him over my shoulder. His bronze hair was in perfect disarray; his sculpted jaw was covered in stubble. His emerald eyes sparkled in my direction, holding me captive. Even now, my body, and my heart, responded to his very presence.

He walked over to the window, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back to his chest. His chin rested on my shoulder. I took deep breaths, trying to allow his warm scent to console me. I melted further into his embrace and closed my eyes, absorbing the love that radiated from him.

He kissed my cheek and said, "Will you be okay by yourself for awhile? I've got to get Ness ready and take her to my parent's house."

_Nessie._

In my fog, I hadn't been as attentive to our three year old daughter as I should have been. The last few days, Edward had been taking on both parental roles. I had been in bed for most of that time.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I just..." I said as tears streamed down my face.

"Shhh, love. She's been fine. I've been fine with her," Edward cooed. "You need time."

"I...I want to see her before you go."

He wiped my eyes with his thumbs and kissed the base of my neck. "She's in the living room watching Dora."

I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to the living room. I heard the sounds of Dora and Boots on their latest adventure. Nessie was laughing and counting along with the cartoon characters."Ness?"

"MOMMY!" she cried as she leapt from the couch and into my arms.

I held her to my chest and rocked us back and forth. Her pretty bronze ringlets were hanging around her shoulders and she was still in her pajamas. She looked beautiful.

"Hey baby," I said as the tears began again.

"What's wong, mommy? What's a-matter?" she said as she leaned back to look at me. Her wide brown eyes were boring into mine questioningly. Even at three, she had my intuitive nature.

"Mommy's okay, baby. I've just missed you." I still couldn't fathom how I was going to explain everything to her. I still wanted someone to explain everything to me.

"Gonna go see gwamma?" she asked. Edward must have explained that she was going to be spending the afternoon with her grandparents.

"You sure are. Daddy's going to get you ready and take you, okay?"

"'Kay."

"I love you, Nessie."

"Wuv you too, Mommy."

I hadn't noticed Edward standing behind us until he spoke. "Come on, let's get you ready!"

She squealed as he picked her up and carried her over his head to her bedroom.

I went back to the bedroom to start getting myself ready. I paused as I walked in front of the window. Sighing, I sat on the plush white windowsill. By all accounts, it was a beautiful Spring day. The verdant grass of our yard was thick and inviting. The cherry trees were in bloom, the delicate pink blossoms blowing in the gentle breeze. The forest behind our house was brimming with new life; squirrels could be seen climbing the trees, finding solace in the trees' newly sprouted leaves. The sky was a beautiful, cloudless, blue. Most days, I would've spent time taking in every detail of the scene before me, practically breathing in the season's changes.

Today, all I could do was compare the serenity of the outside world to the turmoil I felt boiling inside my body. My heart was beating too fast, my breathing was too shallow, my mind was racing. I could barely understand my own thoughts as they ran through my head.

I pressed my face against the cool glass of the window, calming the burning that ran through my veins. _How did I get here? How did I get to this place of desolation, anger, frustration, and pain?_

I guess, in a way, my life's path was first paved with Ninja Turtle Cookies.


End file.
